The Revenge of Muviro
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In this sequel to "The Revenge of Colonel Staquait," a platoon of French Foreign Legion soldiers team up with Muviro, a exiled member of the Wazari tribe to get back at Tarzan for the death of Col. Staquait while helping the exiled warrior get back at Basuli by kidnapping Jane, Naoh and Basuli's young son from a christening in the Wazari Village. *Rated M for later chapters
1. A Chance at Revenge

Disclaimer: I do no own "The Legend of Tarzan," or its characters. It is property of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

"The Revenge of Muviro"

By GKHJ123

Chapter 1

"A Chance at Revenge"

On a cold and rainy night in the jungles of Africa, he was alone and angry. Angry at the fact that he could have been the Wazari Chief and married his enemy's betrothed. But instead, he was banished from his tribe and was now living alone in the jungle. All he wanted was respect and he never got it. But what Muviro, an ex-Wazari warrior ended up getting was hatred and distrust for his actions against the Wazari Chief's son and next in line, Basuli. Ever since he was a child, Muviro had always wanted to be chief of the Wazari tribe. But, he soon learned as a teenager that the chief's son, Basuli, was the chosen one to lead the tribe. Basuli was chosen because according to Keewazi, the Wazari leader, Basuli had his family's blood in him and anyone who had blood of the previous or current Wazari leader was destined to lead the tribe. Muviro had only wanted to be leader so that he could lead the tribe his own way. The way his father had taught him to be as Muviro and his family came to the Wazari tribe as a young man and that they were given the respect and dignity as any other member. But, it wasn't enough. In their original tribe, Muviro and his family had tried to overthrow their old leader and as a result, they were all banished from their old tribe.

It seemed that Muviro wanted to keep his family's mission alive at all costs. So, he decided to sabotage his rival's wedding ceremony by doing whatever he could to stop him and his friend, Tarzan, whom he had chosen to accompany him on his quest to retrieve an eagle's feather as part of the wedding ritual. Although he did manage to hurt Basuli, he ended up not being able to defeat him and Basuli denounced Muviro for his actions and banished him from the tribe. Now, he wanted revenge, but Muviro was not going to do it all alone. He needed help and he would do whatever it took to get back at Basuli and Tarzan.

As Muviro walked through the jungles, he came across what appeared to be a military camp. He never liked outsiders and that he was always very hostile to them, especially Tarzan and his wife, Jane and her father, Professor Porter. In fact, when they were invited to his rival's wedding, he initially did not invite them in as outsiders, in his mind, were not welcome to the Wazari village. But, the Wazari's had great respect for Tarzan and his family and consider him a friend of the tribe. Stepping into the camp, he could see a group of men wearing uniforms and speaking in French accents. Muviro was fascinated by these men and stepped forward to the camp. But, two soldiers saw him coming and crossed their muskets and stopped him.

"Halt!" cried the first soldier.

"What business do you have with the French Foreign Legion?" demanded the second soldier.

"I have come looking for revenge," said Muviro. "I have been expelled by my current tribe and I seek revenge against them and an outsider who is considered their friend by them."

The soldiers placed their musket down, but did lift up their suspicions about Muviro. In fact, as they let him into the camp, they kept their close eye on him.

"Do you see what I see?" said the second soldier. "He wants revenge against someone who is a friend of the tribe."

"Indeed," said the first soldier. "Could he be the one who helps us avenge the death of our true lord and master?"

As the soldiers looked on, Muviro stepped into a large tent and approached a man in a French Foreign Legion uniform sitting at a desk and began looking at Muviro with content and interest.

"Sit down, my friend," he said with a heavy French Accent. "It looks like you have come a long way to find us."

"I have come a long way to find someone who can help me," replied Muviro. "Can you be the ones who help me get my revenge against my former tribe?"

"First of all," said the man. "If we are going to help you, perhaps you can tell me who you are and why you have sought out the French Foreign Legion to help you in your quest of revenge."

"My name is Muviro," replied Muviro. "I was a former member of the Wazari tribe who had been banished all because I wanted to be leader of the Wazari Tribe. Ever since my family joined the Wazari's, we have always had the desire to one day become leaders of the tribe, but because we were not of Wazari blood, we were ineligible to become leaders. I have always held the anger against the Wazaris for destroying my family and that if I do away with the Wazari leader and his son, I can become leader."

"Indeed, my friend," said the man. "We have something in common because there is an ape man in these jungles named Tarzan who we believe is responsible for the death of our leader, Lt. Colonel Jean Staquait. Perhaps, you can help us find him and help us exact revenge on him, too."

Muviro could see that he was already beginning to like these men and that they shared the same desire as him, to get back at those who destroyed his life.

"I think I know of the jungle man you are seeking," he said. "Perhaps if I lead you to him, then I can lead you to the Wazari tribe."

"Hmm, perhaps we can work out a deal," said the man. "But before we do that, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lt. Colonel Francis Lameroux of the French Foreign Legion. For the past few months, we have relocated here to the jungles of Africa to hunt down Tarzan, the ape man and bring revenge against him for the death of our leader. Our former base of operations, Cape Doom prison, had recently been taken over by Lieutenant Michel Dumont, whose father helped Tarzan kill our leader. We have the desire to return to Cape Doom and overthrow the young Dumont and that I will become the new leader and return our prison to its former glory."

"But, there is another person who I seek," said Muviro. "She happens to be the one who is wed to my enemy and whom I seek to have as my queen of the tribe."

"And who is the one woman that you seek, my friend?" asked Lameroux. "We are also seeking the mate of Tarzan and perhaps where she is also where this other woman you are seeking is also located."

"The woman I am seeking is Naoh," replied Muviro. "She is the one who is betrothed to Basuli and I need your help to get her away from him and marry her to me."

"Perhaps you can do the same for the Englishwoman who is married to the ape man," said Lameroux. "Then, we can help each other find the revenge we have each been looking for."

"My services are yours," chuckled Muviro and shook the hand of Colonel Lameroux, sealing their alliance and thus joining forces to seek revenge against Tarzan and his family and especially the Wazari Tribe, who had ruined his family's desire to rule the Wazari's.

It would only be a matter of time before their plans for revenge would come to fruition.


	2. An Invitation

Chapter 2

"An Invitation"

It just had been the end of another day in the jungles of Africa. The sun had just gone down and the normally warm humidity had gone down as well. Inside the tree house they always shared since they were married, Tarzan and Jane were settling in for the night ahead. Tarzan was curiously looking at what appeared to be a dictionary. He seemed to be content and focused on one word in particular and being someone who was of course, never born into civilization, was very curious on this particular word.

"Jane?" he asked. "I have a question."

Jane, who was a reading a book of her own, turned to face her jungle man husband.

"What is it, Tarzan?" she asked. "What is the question?"

"What does this word mean," Tarzan asked. "K-I-S-S."

"Oh, you should know that one," Jane laughed. "It's kiss." She then giggled like an English school girl and set her eyes on him.

"Perhaps I can give you a live demonstration while daddy's not here," she said seductively and was about to place her lips on his when a loud noise suddenly broke the silence. Being the cautious king of the jungle that he is, Tarzan grabbed his spear and went outside to find the source of the noise. Looking around, he could see nothing was in his area. But just then, a dark skinned man in a green loincloth appeared trying to gain access into the treehouse.

"Jane," he whispered to himself and ran up as fast as he could towards the intruder, knocking him into the tree house and on to the floor startling Jane as Tarzan restrained him, but the man soon revealed the real reason why he was there.

"You are invited to a Christening!" said the man, fearing for his life. This made Tarzan let him go and the man got back onto the ground and looking him over, Tarzan could see that he was from the Wazari village and he remembered that he gave the man a similar greeting when he came to invite Tarzan and Jane to the Wazari Village for Basuli and Naoh's wedding a few months earlier.

"Oh, really," said Jane happily. "Who has had a baby?"

"Basuli and Naoh," said the man. "They have given birth to a child who will one day lead the Wazari's."

"Good for Basuli and Naoh," smiled Tarzan.

"When is the Christening?" Jane asked.

"Tomorrow," said the man. This made Jane excited knowing important Christening's were back in England.

"Oh, there is so much to do and so little time," she said, fussing over every detail, like all women her age.

"What exactly does one wear to a Wazari Christening?" she asked and the two men before her gave each other bizarre looks over Jane's unexpected and precarious behavior.

"Tell Basuli and Naoh we'll be there tomorrow," said Tarzan and the man left, having gone through the same greeting experience again.

As he left, Tarzan watched his wife walk into their bedroom and pulled out what appeared to be one of her dresses that she owned. It was the powder blue dress that she bought from Renard Dumont when he first arrived in the jungle.

"Jane," he asked. "What is a Christening?" Jane hung her dress on the door of their bedroom and faced her husband, surprised that he didn't know what a Christening was.

"Tarzan," she said. "I am surprised you don't know what a Christening is. Then again, you have spent your entire life in the jungle and out of civilization. Do you remember what my daddy said when he married us a few months ago?"

"Well, I do remember him saying something about a man called God blessing us over the fact we have chosen each other to spend the rest of our lives together," said Tarzan. "Then he also said that if we have any children, we should be blessed over the fact that the man called God chose us to have them."

"Yes, Tarzan," she said. "God chose Basuli and Naoh to have a child because he believed that they can teach the child to make the world a better place. Besides, Keewazi needs Basuli to have an heir that could one day lead the Wazari's. It's just like when Kerchak chose you to lead the gorillas before he died after Clayton shot him to death."

Tarzan was now beginning to make to what was being said to him as Jane continued. But, he couldn't help but notice that the thought of attending a Christening had made Jane seemingly look uncomfortable. After all, it had only been a short few weeks since the darkest moment of her life when Colonel Staquait had forced himself upon her and robbed her of her virginity and her dignity.

"Jane, are you all right?" Tarzan asked. "You seem happy about attending this 'Christening' in the Wazari village. But, I think that what happened on Cape Doom is still fresh in your mind."

"I know, Tarzan," replied Jane. "It's just that with the events of Cape Doom still fresh in my mind, I wonder if Col. Staquait got me…"

"What, Jane?" Tarzan asked. "What did Colonel Staquait do to you that makes you so nervous?"

"Tarzan," she said grimily. "I worry if Colonel Staquait got me pregnant."

The word "pregnant" made Tarzan's mind stop dead in its tracks. Neither he nor his wife could imagine the thought of Jane becoming impregnated by a man who only did such a despicable and disgusting act against a beautiful woman like Jane Porter of London, England only because he wanted revenge against him.

"If he did get you pregnant," said Tarzan. "What will become of us?"

"Well," cried Jane. "You would become a father to a son that's not even yours."

Small tears began to fall down her face as Tarzan placed his arm around her neck. He always wanted a son to one day succeed him as leader of the apes just as Kerchak chose him as he died from gunshot wounds caused by Clayton. But, if he produced an heir to the throne, it would be by his own doing, not by someone who had a grudge against him. Nevertheless, he had to right now be supportive of his wife and true love.

"Jane," said Tarzan kindly. "Child by Staquait or not, I will be there for it. When I was a baby, Kerchak thought I would never be able to lead the gorillas because I was not a gorilla. But, it took me many years to finally earn his trust and when he saw the truth as he laid dying, he called me his son and told me with his last breath, to lead the gorillas. However, unlike Kerchak, I will take this possible child under my wing and I will teach him everything he needs to know about the jungle."

This made Jane perk up a little, knowing that Tarzan being there for a child not even of his own doing. She wrapped her arms around Tarzan and hugged him.

"Thanks, my love," she sighed. "I know you will be there for us no matter what."

She then realized that she had a lot of work to do before leaving for the Christening the next morning. So, she went to their bedroom to get her blue dress ready for the morning. Tarzan smiled as Jane happily got herself ready, but deep down, he knew that a child possibly produced by one of his enemies, made him quiver with fear.

He hoped at least in his mind, that Col. Staquait, didn't impregnate his wife. Little did he realize that he would be living his worst nightmare all over again as a treacherous ex-Wazari named Muviro and loyalists of Col. Staquait were planning their revenge against Tarzan and his Wazari friend, Basuli and both Jane and Naoh, were targets of that revenge.


	3. Going to the Wazari Village

Chapter 3

"Going to the Wazari Village"

As Colonel Michel Dumont sat in his new office on the island of Cape Doom, he could hardly believe how much has been turned around in the short time since he became the head of the prison. It took a major battle of epic proportions, but he finally became the leader that France and everyone else wanted. Many guards became much calmer with the prisoners and the prisoners became much calmer with the guards. It seemed like everything was going smoothly for him, but as he looked out over the prison courtyard, he couldn't but wonder to himself whether or not that Cape Doom was completely liberated from the tyrannical rule of Colonel Staquait. Several guards who were loyal to him had been missing since the battle and were wanted by the French Government for being traitors. The government had ordered him to seek out and arrest the soldiers and instead of imprisoning them on Cape Doom, he would turn them over to the French Government where they would be tried as fugitives and executed before its citizens.

Just then, a knock came to the door of his office and Michel turned his attention to it.

"Come in," he called and a soldier entered the room, with what appeared to be a telegram in his hand.

"This from your father," said the solider. "He says he may have seen the traitors near his trading post."

Michel contemplated the message from his father and after a brief thinking, turned his attention back to the soldier.

"Get a platoon of our best men ready for deportation to Africa," Michel ordered. "France wants these men captured and I must do whatever it takes to do that."

"Yes, sir," said the soldier and he saluted him and left. Michel left the office and began to make his towards one of the steamships that would take him back to Africa.

As he walked down to the ship, he could not help but think not just of his father, but also of Jane Porter, the Englishwoman whom he helped free from Cape Doom when she and her friends were imprisoned on the island. He knew that Jane feared that his former superior may have impregnated her when he raped her on the floor of his former office. The thoughts of Jane and her friends lying naked on the floor and being sexually humiliated and tortured kept crossing his mind like a wildfire gone out of control. But, Michel knew that these men would do anything to get back at him, his father and his friends including Tarzan and Jane for the death of Colonel Staquait and they would do anything possible to get it done.

Meanwhile, as Michel and the French Foreign Legion began to make their way towards Africa, the sun was shining high as Tarzan and Jane along Professor Porter were getting ready for the Christening Ceremony in the Wazari Village. Jane sat at her dressing table doing her makeup, wearing her powder blue dress that she had bought from Monsieur Dumont when he first arrived in the jungle. She had also worn it to Basuli and Naoh's wedding a few months earlier and thought it would be more appropriate than her yellow dress for an occasion like a Christening.

"Jane," asked Tarzan, going into the bedroom. "Are you finished yet? Your father wants to leave now."

"I'm just about done, Tarzan," she said and got up to show Tarzan her dress.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," Tarzan replied as Jane slid on her gloves. "I'm sure Basuli and Naoh are looking forward to seeing you along with the rest of us."

"I think so, Tarzan," Jane added. "I just hope nothing evil happens today."

"It won't, Jane," said Tarzan. "I can assure you that the Wazari's are doing everything they can to make sure that today's christening goes off the way they wanted and what we wanted. Besides, Keewazi, Basuli and Naoh want what is best for their son as do we if we were in their situation."

"I know, Tarzan," Jane said as they walked out of the tree house. "It's just that what I said last night is true and that it has been haunting me for some time now."

Tarzan knew as Jane walked with her father that she had to get over her nightmares eventually, or she would still continue to be haunted by them. The nightmare that Jane and her friends endured at Cape Doom was very traumatizing to both her and Tarzan, but Colonel Staquait was dead and Dumont's son was now head of the prison. But, all that the three of them wanted right now was to focus on the Christening at the Wazari village.

After a short walk to the village, Tarzan, Jane and Professor Porter arrived at what appeared to be the setting for an elaborate Wazari celebration. There were decorations similar to Basuli and Naoh's wedding hanging over the entire village and some women were hard at work preparing the meal for after the ceremony. Just then, they saw Basuli and Naoh walking with their child towards them. Jane couldn't help but put her nightmares behind her and admire the handsome baby that Basuli and Naoh were proud parents of.

"Well, hello my friends," said Basuli. "We are so glad you could make it for our son's Christening."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," chuckled Jane. "This is a glorious day for you and the Wazari's."

"Indeed," added Professor Porter. "Your child is exceptional and will one day lead the Wazari's with great pride, just as you have Basuli."

"Thank you, Professor," said Basuli. "Our child will be a great leader and he will have the greatest father in the world."

"What's his name?" asked Tarzan.

"His name is Rafiki," said Naoh. "We named him after Basuli's great grandfather."

The child looked at Tarzan and his wife and father-in-law with careful earnest and giggled at the sight of them.

"He seems so happy, Naoh," remarked Jane.

"Indeed he is," replied Naoh. "Maybe it's a sign that we have produced a successful heir to the Wazari throne.

"Anyway, Tarzan and Jane," said Basuli. "There is one thing we would like to ask you that would mean the world to us."

"What is it, Basuli?" asked Jane.

"We would like you both to be the godparents to our child," said Naoh. "We couldn't think of anyone better than you both."

Tarzan and Jane smiled happily at this appointment knowing that they would be godparents to Basuli and Naoh's child, meaning that they would be alongside them as co-caretakers.

"We'd be so honored," sighed Jane and she and Tarzan hugged the proud parents and Jane kissed Rafiki on his forehead.

Meanwhile, as the ceremony was due to commence, in a remote part of the jungle near the village, Muviro and the French Foreign Legion soldiers led by Col. Lameroux were crouched down and getting ready to wait for the moment when they would infiltrate the village.

"All right," said Muviro. "When the ceremony begins, we attack. I know the Wazari custom of Christening well and that the only way for us all to get revenge is to capture Naoh, the white woman and Naoh's child."

"Ah, yes," said Col. Lameroux. "You must mean the Englishwoman that Staquait raped. Don't worry, we will have our way with her and you will your way with the wife and child of your enemy."

"If anyone stands in your way, Colonel," ordered Muviro. "Then you kill them, even Tarzan."

"If you want Tarzan to die," said Col. Lameroux. "I will have no trouble at all having a group of men kill him for you. It's an honor to work alongside a great native warrior like yourself."

Muviro smiled and chuckled evilly at what was just spoken to him. It was now a matter of time before the lives of everyone in the Wazari Village would be turned upside down forever.


	4. A Christening Interrupted

Chapter 4

"A Christening Interrupted"

The steamship carrying Michel and several hundred French Foreign Legion soldiers arrived at Dumont's Trading Post just before noon. The soldiers each stepped off in marching formation two by two and were ordered to head to the north where the Staquait loyalists were believed to be hiding. Michel entered his father's trading post and saw him standing behind the counter like he always did whenever he was on duty. Unlike their last encounter in the trading post, Renard was eager to see his son again and Michel was eager to see his father again. The father and son engaged in a brief hug and Michel quickly returned to his military style.

"It's good to see you again, Michel," said Renard. "But, I understand that you got my telegram about the Staquait loyalists who are in the jungle."

"Yes, I did father," replied Michel. "You need to tell your workers that they need to be on their guard at all times. These men should be considered armed and extremely dangerous and I know that Tarzan and his loved ones are out there, waiting to become easy prey for them."

"I know how you feel," sympathized Dumont. "Tarzan and Jane are two of my best friends since I have been here in the jungle and I know you and your mother are important to me as well. I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you."

"Father, that's all in the past now," exclaimed Michel. "I am head of the French Foreign Legion now and I have more responsibilities more than you could ever imagine. And right now, I am right now hunting for a group of traitorous soldiers who are going to do who knows what to our friends if we don't do something. So, I really need to be going now and join my platoon in the search."

Renard was somewhat taken aback by what his son said and tried to stop him from leaving the trading post, suddenly remembering a detail he left out in his initial telegram.

"Wait, Michel," he called and Michel stopped and looked at him with a somewhat irritated look.

"What is it, father?" he asked impatiently.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you before you go out into the jungle," replied Renard. "There is a man I should have told you about who is accompanying the men you are seeking."

Michel couldn't believe his father left out such an important detail like that. Any information or all information for that matter sent to the French Foreign Legion were to be taken seriously at all times and not be taken lightly at all.

"Father," he said. "You had the audacity to tell me about another suspect now? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, Michel," said Renard. "It's just that I have not seen you since your promotion and that I only wanted to say a few things to you like a father would normally say to his son. When I was writing up the telegram, I was doing that very thinking and I never got to tell you about the other man."

"Well, what's done is done, father," said Michel. "Now, please tell me more about this other man you saw."

"He looked to be about a man in his early 20's," replied Renard. "It seemed that he was a native because he wore what appeared to be a green loincloth and had markings on his face and chest area."

"Did this native have any weapons, father?" asked Michel sharply. "Did the deserters give him any weapons?"

This made Renard very cross at his son, asking him such a question that relates to the selling of weapons which only his trading post can sell in this part of the jungle.

"My son," he replied. "Does it look like I saw anyone give the native any weapons of any kind? Why, the natives have their own weapons that they build on and the only weapons that he could possibly get his hands is if the men destroy the spear he has and give him a gun. So, to answer your question, no son, I have not."

"It's not a clear statement," sighed Michel. "But, it is doable at all costs. It's like I said, these men are considered to being armed and extremely dangerous. I am going to join my men in the search, but if you see anything, alert me at any cost. You have signal flares in your stock?"

"Yes, I do son," said Renard. "But, I only have a few to sell. Do you want me to throw away the rest of my inventory just to help you find a group of Foreign Legion traitors?"

"Father," sighed Michel. "You need to think about what's at stake here. A young woman and her husband are in that jungle and if anything were to happen to them, so help me God, I could never live with myself and neither can you."

Knowing that his son meant business and that he was being serious about it, Renard relented and went in the back to retrieve his signal flares. Feeling he had won his father over, Michel walked out of the trading post to lead a group of 20 soldiers into the jungle. All the men were armed with rifles, and machetes used to cut down trees and branches that would get in the way.

"All right, men," said Michel standing in front of the men. "I want you all to remember that these men are once again considered armed and very dangerous. Now, I have learned that they have a dangerous native man accompanying them, so I want you all to be on your guard at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" cried the men and Michel was about to lead his troops into the jungle when a loud noise followed by a scream was heard in the distance. Then suddenly, an explosion rose up from the northwest and Renard ran out to find out what was going on.

"What just happened, Michel?" asked Dumont in a panic. "I was only a few feet away from my signal flares when I heard a scream and a noise and-."

But Dumont stopped when he saw the direction of where the explosion and the noises were coming from.

"What is it, father?" asked Michel in a panic. "What is going on, here?"

"Son," he said grimily. "It's coming from the direction of the Wazari village."

Michel took an enormous gulp, realizing that his former comrades had attacked a village of innocent natives. The thought of what was going on in the village at that moment made him sick to his stomach.

"What do we do now, sir?" asked a lieutenant. "Do we move forward?"

After a brief hesitation, Michel finally responded.

"Yes," he ordered. "We move out now! Head towards the location of the explosion and keep your guard up."

So Michel and his men ran into the jungles towards the site of the explosion as Renard looked on with keen interest as his son race farther and farther away from him. After a five minute run through the jungle, the men approached the Wazari Village and were stunned by what they saw. The village had been attacked and several people laid dead, including several Foreign Legion deserters, but it was all too clear to Michel and his men.

"Split up and search for survivors," ordered Michel and just then, he saw what appeared to be a baby's blanket lying on the ground, all covered in dirt. He walked through the damaged village looking for any signs of life when he suddenly saw what appeared to be a man in a loincloth lying face down on the ground.

"Tarzan!" he exclaimed in a hush and ran over to him. He rolled Tarzan on his back and saw that he had numerous cuts and bruises on the upper part of his body.

"You!" cried a voice and before Michel could respond the man pulled him up by his neck and looked at him cold dead in the face, blood dripping down his face. Looking at him, he could see it was Basuli, his eyes filled with anger and rage.

"Are you one of the savages?" he asked icily. "If you are, then I will kill you right here and right now unless you tell me your allegiance."

"Listen to me, my friend," said Michel. "I am here to help you as are my men. Now, I don't want any trouble, so if you could please let go of me and I can help you."

Just then, Tarzan came around and saw Michel vaguely as he came around from being knocked out.

"Michel," he asked groggerly. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Tarzan," replied Michel. "It's me. Can either of you tell me what has happened here?"

"Men," said Basuli, taking the blanket out of Michel's hand. "A former member of our tribe and men like you came into the village and kidnapped my wife and my son."

"All right," said Michel, trying to keep calm. "Do you know this man who accompanied the deserters into this village?"

"Deserters," cried Basuli. "Is that what you call them? They attacked the village, kidnapped my wife and child, badly injured my father and Jane's father and-."

"Wait," interrupted Michel, shocked that Jane's name was used. "Did you say Jane? Where is she?"

Basuli gave him a grim look and Tarzan soon joined him at telling Michel what he said next.

"Michel," said Tarzan woozily from being knocked out. "Jane has been kidnapped by the deserters along with Naoh and Rafiki."

"They must be your wife and son," said Michel. "And the savage native who led the attack is who?"

"His name is Muviro," said Basuli. "He and his family were former members of our tribe years ago and were exiled when they tried to overthrow my father. He tried to ruin my chances of marrying Naoh some time ago and as a result I banished him from the tribe. Now, he must want revenge and he did that by attacking the Christening of our child."

"All right," said Michel. "Do you remember anything at all about what happened afterwards?"

"The last thing either of us remembered was fighting the deserters and hearing Jane and Naoh scream for help. They were lifted onto the backs of the deserters and were taken away from the village. Then, I was knocked out and Basuli had taken cover, not knowing his family was kidnapped."

Michel could hardly believe what he had heard and now, Jane was in danger again. The same woman whom he had rescued from the clutches of his former superior was now being held captive by men who were loyal to him and a savage native whom was a former member of the Wazari's who wanted revenge against his former people.

"Michel," said Tarzan. "What do we do now?"

"We go after them," replied Michel. "As God is my witness, we will help you both bring your wives and children back alive where they belong and the men who did this will pay dearly. Mark my words."

So, they left the village with several men beginning their search for Jane, Naoh and Rafiki, hoping that they would be alive when they were eventually found, little did any of them realize of the nightmare that was happening again.


	5. A Flower Blooms Before Humiliation Again

Chapter 5

"A Flower Blooms Before Humiliation….Again"

As Michel and his comrades searched for any sign of Jane and Naoh as well as her child, Jane had come around from being knocked out during the attack on the Wazari village. She could not believe that the French Foreign Legion was at it again. She didn't know at the time that the men who kidnapped her and Naoh and Rafiki, were loyalists to Colonel Staquait and who broke away from their posts on Cape Doom after the island prison was attacked by the British and French armies. The memories of her time in the prison along with her friends from London came flooding back to her as fast as she could. The thoughts of possibly being impregnated by Col. Staqauit also came back and now she feared that more men want to have a go with her. She had been through the wringer once and lost her composure in the prescence of the former Cape Doom leader, but now Jane knew that she had to be strong, because now the wife and son of Tarzan's friend, Basuli, was captured with her on the biggest day of her life.

Waking up, Jane could see that she had been tied to a tree and Naoh and her child were tied up around the tree next to her. Jane's hair was still in its elegant bun, but it was coming undone and her blue dress was dirtied during the attack on the village. Now, all she could do was make sure that her friend and soon to be godchild were protected as much as possible.

"Naoh," she whispered. "Naoh, can you hear me?"

Naoh heard Jane's whispers and turned to face her, trying to stay strong for her son.

"Jane, I can hear you," she whispered back. "Who are these men? What do they want with us?"

"This may be a bad time to explain," replied Jane. "But, I believe that these men are from the French Foreign Legion and that they want revenge against me and Tarzan."

"But, Muviro was with them," said Naoh. "He must want revenge against Basuli and these men want the same thing with you. They speak with funny accents and carried guns like those men who poisoned the river."

Jane could remember that it wasn't too long ago that miners came to the jungle and inadvertently poisoned the river, causing both the animals and the Wazari's to get sick. In the minds of the Wazari's, the only time that they ever saw guns was back then and now it seemed like more men now aligned with a traitorous ex-member of their tribe had targeted the Wazari's for an attack.

"What did you do to these men that made them want to harm you?" continued Naoh.

"It's a long story," began Jane. "But, one time, Tarzan went to an island prison Cape Doom to rescue friends of ours who were wrongfully imprisoned there for disobeying their former leader named Col. Staquait, who was at the time, running it. When I never heard back from them, I went with a Frenchman named Renard Dumont to rescue them with him disguised as a French Magistrate and me as his assistant. A few months later, he returned and targeted me and my friends from England to lure Tarzan back to Cape Doom in an effort to get back at him for his humiliation. We were imprisoned and I was subjected to the lowest form of humiliation right in his office. I was eventually rescued along with my friends and Col. Staquait was later killed in an assault on the prison and Monsieur Dumont's son took over the prison. Now, I guess that several loyalists of the former leader are out for revenge against Tarzan and now it appears that I'm the target again."

"And Muviro must want to use me and my child to get back at Basuli," said Naoh, on the verge of tears. "Oh, Jane, what am I going to do?"

"Naoh, I need you to listen to me," she said. "What you need to do is to stay calm, I learned the hard way that if you want to stay alive, you need to do what they tell you to do."

Just then, a French Foreign Legion guard approached the two captives and cut the rope around the tree where Jane was being held.

"Come you!" he snapped and grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her away from the tree. "You are wanted with our leaders!"

"Jane," cried Naoh.

"I'll be fine," called Jane. "Remember what I said."

The only thing that Naoh could do now was sob for her friend who was being taken to a unknown location with a group of men who were hell bent on hurting all of them.

Meanwhile, Jane was led into a tent surrounded by a group of soldiers with Muviro and Col. Lameroux standing behind a desk. They looked at the Englishwoman with interest and lust, taking note of her beauty and grace.

"Leave now and do not come out until we tell you to," ordered Col. Lameroux and the soldiers left the tent. Jane looked at her captives in front of her and Col. Lameroux walked over towards her.

"Well, Miss Porter," he began. "I am Col. Francois Lameroux of the French Foreign Legion. My men and I have placed you under arrest for being an accomplice to a man named Tarzan, someone who helped kill our leader."

"I don't believe you at all, Colonel," said Jane. "I was not even their to witness Col. Staquait being put to death."

"Don't you DARE lie to me!" he yelled, violently undoing Jane's elegant bun, pulling some hairs and making Jane scream in pain.

"How dare you!" she screamed. "When I tell Tarzan what you did, I'll-."

"Or you'll what?" sneered Col. Lameroux, taking out a knife and placing it towards Jane's face. "You aided people that destroyed the life of the greatest leader that the French Foreign Legion has ever had. We had heard about that young brat named Dumont who took over the prison and destroyed its reputation. Now, we want nothing more than to return it to the way it once was and to do that, we need you to cooperate with us and help us find the ones responsible."

"And if I refuse?" asked Jane defiantly.

"Then, I am going start torturing you in the same manner that Col. Staquait did when you were on Cape Doom. In fact, why don't start having some of the same fun we have with female prisoners when they first arrive on Cape Doom? Take off that pretty blue dress you have on."

Jane could not believe what she just heard. She was now going through the same treatment that she had endured on Cape Doom. But, she knew that if she was going to protect the lives of Naoh and her child, she had no choice but to cooperate with them.

"I'll do whatever you say," said Jane, trying to hold back tears of shame and humiliation. "Just don't hurt Naoh and her child."

"We won't for now," said Muviro. "In fact, I think I'll pay the wife of my rival a little visit."

Muviro walked out of the tent and began to walk over towards Naoh and her child and Jane realized that he was breaking the promise that they had both just made to Jane.

"Don't you dare go near her, you monster!" she shouted. "I told you-."

"Stop, you bitch!" snapped Col. Lameroux, holding a knife to her throat. "You belong to me now and when I am done with you, we will leave for Cape Doom and do it all over again. But, if you scream like that again, I will kill you and Tarzan will find you surrounded by flies buzzing over your rotting corpse."

He then pulled over a chair for Jane to sit on and went back behind the desk, putting his knife in his holster. Jane was now reliving the nightmare she experience on Cape Doom, only this time it was in the jungle in the camp of a group of French Foreign Legion traitors and she was now alone with a man who was fiercely loyal to Colonel Staquait.

"Now, start with the gloves and shoes," he began and Jane sat down and slid off her tan gloves, first with the left hand and then the right hand. Next, she slid off her tan boots in the same manner

"Now, the stockings," he said next and Jane raised her left leg and pulled off the tan stockings on that leg and then did the same thing on the other leg. Then, she got back up and stood barefoot before her captor.

"Remove the top of your dress," he said, feeling an arousment in his crotch area. Jane loosened the dark blue belt that was around her waist and slid the dark blue top portion of her dress over her head revealing the white corset that was underneath and leaving her in the light blue skirt of her dress.

"Remove the bottom of your dress," he said and Jane slid the light blue skirt of her dress down revealing the white petticoat that was underneath.

"Remove your petticoat," continued Col. Lameroux and Jane did not hold back tears and instead, defiantly removed her white petticoat, sliding it down and revealing her white bloomers that were underneath and threw it with the rest of her attire.

"Remove your corset and bloomers," said Col. Lameroux and Jane unhitched her corset and also removed the camisole that was under the corset. Finally, she slid off her bloomers and was now before her captor completely naked for him to see.

She then saw her captor pull what appeared to be a medical syringe from a drawer that was in the desk and then walked over to Jane as slowly as possible, smiling evilly at her. Jane was now starting to get scared at the sight of the syringe and nervously bit her lip, trying not to scream for the sake of Naoh and her child.

"Now, don't move, Miss Porter," he said evilly as he walked towards the naked Englishwoman. "And this won't hurt a bit."

He then stabbed right in the left side of her neck and she fell to the ground on her left side. Trying to stay awake for as long as she could, she could the Colonel remove the belt of his trousers and maybe in her mind, that was a good thing, because she would be knocked out and not experience her nightmare like the last time. With her last thoughts of conciseness, she could see the horror that she once lived through was happening again and all she could think of was Tarzan and Basuli rescuing her, Naoh and her child from the evil that was right in front of her.

With that, she went under the effects of the sleeping drug that was injected into her and went to sleep.


	6. A Deserted Camp

Chapter 6

"A Deserted Camp"

Tarzan, Basuli, Michel and the platoon of French Foreign Legion and several Wazari soldiers searched the jungles high and low for any sign of Muviro or any of the Staquait Loyalists who were holding Jane and Naoh hostage. What was supposed to be the greatest day in the lives of Basuli and Naoh instead turned into a great nightmare thanks to a man who wanted nothing more than to become Wazari chief for his own personal gain and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Continuing to search high and low, the group came across what appeared to be a military camp that had just been taken down, only the tent and several campfires remained. Michel was very suspicious upon approaching the camp and pulled out a knife from his knife holster.

"Michel, what is it?" asked Tarzan, approaching him. But, Michel raised his hand and stopped him from going any further towards him.

"I sense a presence in here," he whispered. "Be on your guard, Tarzan, and let me know if you find anything."

Everyone carefully scoured the abandoned camp for any signs of Muviro or Col. Lameroux and his men. Some had found pieces of rope near the trees where Jane and Naoh had been tied up while others found several abandoned weapons like rifles and swords. But, as Michel scoured through the camp, he heard a small moan from inside the tent. He got his knife ready and walked over towards the tent and raising his knife, he cut down the center of the tent opening it for him to enter and what he saw in front of him made his skin turn ghost white.

"Jane!" he cried and he saw the beautiful Englishwoman he helped free from Cape Doom lying on the ground naked with her arms and legs spread out in an Indian style. Her blue dress, undergarments and accessories were lying next to her. Jane looked up to see Michel looming right over her and thinking that he was one of men under Col. Lameroux's command, she struggled against her bonds and tried to move to send him away.

"Get away from me! Please!" she cried, trying to move. "I just want to go home to my family!"

"Jane, listen to me!" said Michel. "I'm here to help you."

He took out his knife and cut the bonds around Jane's wrists and ankles and upon seeing Michel in front of her, she raised her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, sobbing that she had now been rescued.

"It's okay, Jane, it's okay," comforted Michel. "We are here for you."

Tarzan and the others heard Jane's cries and ran towards the tent. Tarzan ran over towards his wife and pulled her into a tight embrace as a sign that they were together again. But as Tarzan hugged Jane, he saw what appeared to be a large puncture wound in her neck.

"Jane," he asked. "What is that hole in your neck?"

"I don't remember," she said. "The last thing I remember was undressing in front of Col. Lameroux until I was completely naked and then he stabbed me with something and then the last thing I remember him doing was undoing his pants and walking towards me."

Everyone in the tent was stunted by what Jane had just revealed to them. Jane had been injected with a memory loss drug and was made to forget being raped by Col. Lameroux or any of his men. This made Michel cross at the fact that one of his own once again would do something so vile and disgusting to an innocent woman like Jane. But this time, it was someone who was working for a man who was once one of Basuli's and that Col. Lameroux was helping him take Naoh's hand in marriage.

"Jane, why don't you put your dress back on and we will find the man who did this to you?" said Michel. "He and his associates will not get away with this."

So Jane was left alone and picked up her blue dress and undergarments off the ground and began to get herself dressed again. As she dressed, Basuli was more concerned with finding his wife and son than finding out who raped Jane, unaware that Col. Lameroux was working for Muviro.

"Basuli," said Michel. "We need you to realize that maybe the man who attacked Jane and your family is in cahoots with one another."

"No," said Basuli sharply. "Muviro hired those savages to attack my village and wound my father. He wanted to destroy everything I worked my whole life for and that he would stop at nothing to achieve just that. You can find the savages who attacked my village, but I want to find my wife and son alone."

"Wait, Basuli," said Tarzan. "We can help you find Naoh and Rafiki. But, you have to let us help you and together, we can find everyone and make them all pay for invading our lives. But, you cannot do this by yourself. We need to work together."

Basuli suddenly began to realize what his allies were trying to get through to him. If there was to be any hope of rescuing everything that was near and dear to him, he had to join forces with Tarzan and Michel and together, they would find Naoh and Rafiki and bring them safely back home where they belong.

"All right, Tarzan," he sighed, finally giving in to what was said to him. "The two of you can accompany me in my quest to find Naoh and Rafiki. But, remember, Muviro is mine and mine alone. He and I have a history together and that history must be ended with us facing off man to man."

"We can settle this peacefully, Basuli," said Michel. "We will arrest him along with the others and I will have him imprisoned on Cape Doom for the rest of his life and that way, he will never between you and your family again."

"Thank you, Michel," said Basuli. "But, we need to settle this within the Wazari custom. Traitors of the tribe are to die for their crimes and I will be the executioner."

Michel wanted to try and convince Basuli to change his ways, but eventually he realized that Basuli had made up his mind. The only people he was now going to bring back to Cape Doom was Col. Lameroux and his men, if they were taken alive.

Just then, Jane came out of the tent and was now wearing her blue dress and accessories again and her hair was back in its elegant bun, although her makeup was ruined by the tears of pain she produced when she was rescued.

"Very well, then," said Michel. "Is there more evidence we need to find?"

"None, sir," said a soldier. "There is no more evidence to be found."

"Indeed," replied Michel. "Then destroy this camp and we shall press on."

Following his orders, the soldiers tore down the tent and destroyed any campfire pits that were used by the Foreign Legion traitors. Once the area had been completely destroyed and confiscated of any remaining weapons, the group left and continued their pursuit of Muviro and his accomplices, hoping that sooner or later, they would all meet and justice at least would be served, but not in the way everyone would have wanted.


	7. Muviro's Revelation

Chapter 7

"Muviro's Revelation"

While Jane was knocked unconscious by the sleeping drug given to her by Col. Lameroux, Muviro and his allies had abandoned the camp they were at and were now walking through the jungle going farther and farther away from the Wazari village. They eventually came across an open area in the jungle near a waterfall. Unbeknownst to Col. Lameroux and his men, it was the exact same location where Col. Staquait and his men kidnapped Jane and her friends when they were on a picnic in this very location. Naoh had always wondered why Muviro was always holding a grudge against her and Basuli for so many years. Maybe in her mind, she could find out why he interrupted the baptism of their son and kidnap her, her child and her best friend whom she had chosen to be her son's godmother.

"You know, Muviro," said Naoh as she watched him tighten a spear that he had. "There has to be a reason why you kidnapped us and Jane from the Wazari Village. Is this just because you are jealous that I married someone greater than you that could one day lead the Wazaris?"

Muviro was starting to grow impatient over what his captive was saying in an effort to try and break him. He put down his spear and turned his attention towards Naoh and her child, now tied down in a chair facing the waterfall.

"You talk too much, Naoh," he said. "Do you know how much anger I feel every day for that treacherous Wazari you call a husband? For many years, I had lived in Basuli's shadow and I was always looked down upon by Keewazi and the elders. My family and I came to the Wazari's with the hope that I would become one of those natives that could one day be chief and that my family could be recognized for we are, as respectable as we truly are."

"But, that doesn't explain why you kidnapped me and my child," replied Naoh. "You are without a doubt, someone who is unbecoming of a Wazari leader. If you were even leader, what would the Gods say if they learned you kidnapped the wife of the future Wazari chief?"

"They would realize that they had a mistake in choosing the wrong Wazari to lead the tribe," continued Muviro. "Now, the only way I am going to get what you want is that I can now marry you right here in this very spot and together, we will start our own tribe and raise our own family. As for your son, since he is the child of my enemy, I will kill him and then I will place my sperm in you and produce heirs that will look like me."

He then cut the rope around Naoh's wrists and tossed her to the ground and then grabbed his enemy's crying son and placed a small knife to its throat. Naoh looked up and saw that Muviro was about to kill the child unless she would give in to his demands.

"The choice is yours, Naoh," he shouted. "Either you become my wife or future queen and I will keep your child alive and if you refuse, I will kill your child here and now. The choice is yours!"

Naoh tearfully had no choice. She knew that if there was any hope of protecting her child, she had to give in to Muviro's demands. For she knew that someone of his caliber was powerful enough to carry out an atrocity such as this and not have any regrets towards it. Trying to hold back tears, she looked up at her captor and gave in.

"I will become your wife and queen," she said sadly. "Just don't hurt my child, for the love of God."

Muviro smiled at this remark and handed the baby over to a French soldier who then took it away and out of the tent. Naoh saw that Rafiki was being taken away and tried to stop the soldier, but she was blocked by two guards who crossed their rifles in front of her.

"All right, Naoh," smiled Muviro evilly. "Now that you have given in to my demands, it's time for you to produce my heirs, so that when we marry they will already start to take form."

He then grabbed his knife and cut down the white ceremonial dress Naoh was wearing, revealing the naked body underneath. Naoh began to tremble at the sight of her captor as he started to remove his green loincloth and slapped Naoh on the cheek, knocking her to the ground. Naoh closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable when a sudden noise was heard out in the distance. Putting his loincloth back on and running out into the distance, he could see that several soldiers were congregating around another soldier, who had cuts and bruises on his face and his uniform was dirty.

"What is going on here, Colonel?" Muviro asked slightly angered that he could no longer produce the heirs he wanted at that moment. Col. Lameroux was standing near the wounded soldier and turned towards Muviro.

"Col. Dumont is on his way here along with British and Wazari warriors as well your main enemy," said Col. Lameroux. "We have to prepare for battle."

Muviro could not believe what he had heard, how could someone like his enemy Basuli know he and his allies were here far away from the tyranny of the Wazari village. Now, just when he was going to produce the children that would one day lead his own tribe, he would now have to fight his enemy again, right here and right now. He then walked back to the tent that Naoh was in and stared her as she laid on the ground.

"Get up, Naoh," he commanded and Naoh stood up as Muviro gave back her white ceremonial dress.

"Put that back on," he said. "Your lover and my enemy is on his way." Naoh slid her white dress back on and Muviro grabbed her arm and dragged her outside towards the group of soldiers now going into battle positions. Muviro grabbed his spear and a rifle and joined the group of soldiers. He then turned his attention towards Naoh with an evil eye.

"If I am going to use you to get what I want," said Muviro evilly. "Then there will be no denying my power. Our time will soon come, Naoh, once I kill Basuli and Tarzan."

"Here they come!" shouted a soldier and Muviro saw the platoon led by Michel, Tarzan and Jane walking towards them. Col. Lameroux was disgusted by Jane's prescience as he had her tied up at their previous campsite. The sight of seeing Jane again made him feel that his revenge for the death of his leader was not to be fulfilled and he knew that the only way to avenge Col. Staquait was to kill both Jane and Tarzan.

It was to be a tense standoff and one false move could turn the outcome of this tale in either direction, but it would only be a matter of time before anything about this conflict would be resolved.


	8. Let the Battle Begin!

Chapter 8

"Let the Battle Begin!"

The two armies headed by Wazari warriors stood face to face in front of the camp occupied by the loyalists of Col. Staquait led by Col. Lameroux and Muviro, who was now standing before his lifelong enemy and rival, Basuli, who had come to rescue his wife and child from his clutches. But, Muviro stood before his enemy and vowed to himself that he would succeed at his task or die trying. Next to Basuli stood Tarzan, Michel and Jane, who had been forced to strip naked once again and be raped at the hands of Col. Lameroux. Normally, Jane was not a lady of war, but because her friend and future godson were in as much danger as she was, Jane was going to fight until the bitter end along with her husband and the man who saved her from Cape Doom in the first place.

"Basuli!" cried Muviro. "If you have to claim your wife and son, then you are too late! For they now belong to me and me alone!"

"Hah," remarked Basuli. "Those are the words of a coward, Muviro. You have brought shame upon the Wazaris and now in the name of my father and my ancestors, I will have you put to death for these heinous acts against my tribe and my family and friends."

"Oh, really," said Col. Lameroux smiling and drawing his sword. "You have to realize that once we are done with all of you, my fine friend, we will tear down your village and take every single man, woman and child prisoner for being an accomplice to you and your friends."

"How dare you say something so vile!" shouted Jane. "All of you think that you can get what you want by kidnapping me, Naoh and her child and holding us as your prisoners. The reason that the British is here with us is because you raped me, Colonel. Thus, that makes you wanted by my country!"

"I should have killed you, Englishwoman," growled Col. Lameroux. "It's because of you my leader is dead and that weakling, Dumont is now leader of Cape Doom. Once I am done, I will cut that pretty dress you are wearing off of your body and hang it up in my soon-to-be office on Cape Doom. Then, as you lie naked, I will rape you day and night until you die in the name of Colonel Staquait!"

Tarzan then jumped in front of his wife in a defensive position, clutching his spear.

"You lay one hand on her," he snarled. "You will deal with me and the law of the jungle."

"Very brave for someone who is an outsider," said Muviro. "An outsider who broke Wazari custom by joining a Wazari on a quest to help him marry someone who should have been mine from the beginning!"

"Where is Naoh and my son?" demanded Basuli. "If you hurt them, I'll kill you right here and right now, Muviro!"

"They are safe for now, Basuli!" said Muviro. "But, if you want to reunite with them, you'll have to kill me to do that!"

Muviro then grabbed his rifle and pointed it right at Basuli, cocking it as he set dead on the future Wazari ruler.

"Which is something you will never accomplish," finished Muviro and just as he was about to fire, a loud rustle in the bushes made him jump and he fired his rifle into the air as he fell to the ground. For Michel and his comrades, this was the moment that they had been waiting for.

"Open Fire!" he shouted as he ran out of the way along with Jane and Tarzan. British and French Foreign Legion soldiers fired upon Muviro and Col. Lameroux's men, killing several men as they fell to the ground. The men then advanced towards the camp as Basuli and Michel led their respective troops towards the camp as the deserters did everything in their power to stand their ground.

First, Michel and his platoon of British and French soldiers headed into the north side of camp while Tarzan and Jane led a troop of Wazari and British soldiers into the south end of the camp, taking casualties on either side.

Jane ran from her husband and went to find Naoh, only to be stopped by deserters who blocked her every path. Using the skills she learned in the jungle, she grabbed a nearby vine from a tree and swinging over the deserters, kicking them with the blue heels of her boots and landing feet first back on the ground and upon seeing a soldier whip his sword into his hands, she grabbed the soldier's arm and threw him onto the ground and punched him in the face knocking him out.

She then saw Naoh and Rafiki in the tent where they were being held and hiking up the skirt of her dress, ran towards the camp as fast as her feet could carry her. But, just as she was about to go inside and rescue her friend and future godson, a soldier came out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground with Jane landing on her shoulder. The man took out his knife and tried to plunge it into Jane's throat but Jane would not stay down for long and pushed the man off her and she kicked him in the chest, knocking him out, before getting on her feet and racing into the tent.

"Naoh, come on!" she cried. "We've got to get out of here!" Grabbing her friend's hand as she held on to her son, Jane dragged Naoh out of the tent and into the safety of a British soldier who was nearby killing a deserter.

"Follow me!" shouted the soldier. "This way!" Jane and Naoh followed the soldier under heavy gunfire and the soldier fired rounds at soldiers who tried to recapture Jane and Naoh. Just then, however, a gunshot was heard and struck the British soldier in the chest, killing him. Looking around, Jane and Naoh that the man who fired the shot was Muviro, with blood dripping down his face.

"You are not going anywhere, my prisoners!" he said and walked over towards Jane and Naoh, who now trembling at the mere sight of the rogue Wazari.

Meanwhile, Michel and Tarzan along with their troops were fending off soldiers on the north and south sides, killing deserters who stood in their way. By then, only a few men were left standing, including Col. Lameroux. Tarzan and Michel could then see the treacherous Colonel retreat into a tent and the two men followed him inside. Inside the tent, Col. Lameroux was nowhere to be seen and just then, he popped out from behind a desk and began shooting at them, killing two soldiers instantly. Tarzan and Michel split up and as Col. Lameroux kicked the desk over towards Tarzan, the ape man placed his hand on the rifle that Col. Lameroux was armed with and tried to pull it away from him. Col. Lameroux and Tarzan continued to play tug of war, when the rifle was fired into the air, causing Michel to duck to avoid being hit.

"Tarzan!" he cried. "Get away from him! I can't risk you getting hurt!" Col. Lameroux was not going to take this news lightly and placed his finger on the trigger ready to shoot. But, before he could fire, he felt the rifle being pulled out of his hands by Tarzan and the ape man had it aimed directly at Col. Lameroux.

"Good ahead," he laughed mockingly. "Shoot me, be a man."

With these words, Tarzan could remember the moment where he nearly killed Clayton who went after his gorilla family, but this was different. Tarzan was looking at a man who raped his wife in the same way as his superior. Filled with rage, he made a gunshot sound and threw the loaded rifle into the air.

"Not for a man like you!" cried Tarzan and smashed the rifle onto the ground, smashing into a dozen pieces with bullets lying on the ground. Col. Lameroux was amazed at the sight that Tarzan was producing in front of him, but quickly realized that he would be no match for someone like Tarzan and the disgraced Colonel grabbed his knife and made a charge towards Tarzan and Michel, trying to stab them with every chance he could get. The two friends dodged with every chance they got and led Col. Lameroux to a nearby cliff overlooking the waterfall. They finally lost their edge when Col. Lameroux sliced Tarzan's arm, wounding it. Michel ran over towards his friend as Col. Lameroux raised his sword over their heads.

"Once I am done with you, Tarzan," he said evilly. "Your beautiful wife belongs to me forever!"

Tarzan wanted to fight again after hearing those words, but he couldn't due to his arm with was bleeding profusely.

"FOR COLONEL STAQUAIT AND THE GLORY OF THE FRENCH FOREIGN LEGION!" bellowed Col. Lameroux and began to strike Michel and Tarzan. Suddenly, he felt a heavy kick in his back and he lost his balance, falling over the cliff and screaming into the river below, hitting a rock and seeing his blood fall into the river. With one final look, he saw that the battle was nearly lost and with his blood emptied from his body, he turned cold and died, his body sliding back into the water and out of sight.

Having nearly been killed, Tarzan and Michel looked up to see Basuli standing right before them and with grateful looks on their faces.

"Thank you, Basuli!" said Tarzan.

"We are forever grateful!" said Michel.

"Always there to help a friend," replied Basuli. Just then, a loud voice was soon heard throughout the camp site.

"BASULI!" shouted the voice and the three men looked up to see Muviro up in a tree with Jane and Naoh along with Rafiki with a knife near Jane's head and a pistol near Naoh's. They ran towards Muviro and his hostages with their weapons down, knowing he would want that.

"Let them go, Muviro!" said Basuli. "You're friends are nearly dead and you are the only one left standing!"

"Very well, then," said Muviro. "I know longer have need for this outsider." He threw Jane off the tree and she fell face first on the ground below.

"Basuli," continued Muviro. "The time has come where you will pay dearly for everything you have done to my family! We came to the Wazari tribe with the goal that if I become chief, my family will live on forever and we would finally have the respect and dignity we have always wanted. Now, if you want to see your wife and son alive, you will challenge me right here and right now. If you fail to comply, I will kill them right here and right now!"

Basuli took Muviro's warning into consideration and with his mind making its choice, he stepped forward and approached the tree.

"I will challenge you, Muviro!" cried Basuli. "But, Naoh and my son are not to be harmed."

"Very well, then," said Muviro. "But, if I win, they belong to me. If you win, they belong to you." He then jumped down and landed feet first in front of Muviro as Jane scampered away from the base of the tree.

Basuli readied his spear and walked over towards his enemy. Now, Basuli was in for the fight of his life against the man who had always despised him and now the two Wazari's were going to turn the tide of this battle and by the time it would be over, only one would be left standing alive with Naoh and Rafiki by their side.


	9. Wazari vs Wazari

Chapter 9

"Wazari vs. Wazari"

As Basuli stood before his lifelong rival, he could not help but have the thought of hatred go through his mind. After all, this was the man who always wanted what his father meant to have him accomplish: a wife, a son and heir and a position to one day become chief of the Wazari tribe. Muviro was going to stop at nothing to get his hands on everything Basuli had and to do that, he would have to win this one last fight and if he did, all the glory he would ever seek would become his. Grabbing his knife off of the ground, he pointed it directly as Basuli and charged at him as fast as his legs could carry him and Basuli dove out of the way before Muviro could strike him.

"Basuli," cried Tarzan as he continued to hold on to his wounded arm. "Let me help you."

"No, Tarzan," said Basuli. "This is between me and him alone."

Tarzan had no choice to watch his friend fight his rival as Basuli charged at Muviro knocking him down to the ground. The two Wazaris wrestled each other on the ground, both not giving in to each other's willpower to live and gain Wazari immortality. Muviro threw down Basuli's spear and punched him in the mouth knocking out several teeth. But, that didn't stop him and quickly got back onto his feet and dodge another stabbing attempt by Muviro.

"You'll have to do better than that, Muviro," laughed Basuli, trying to taunt him. "You always wanted to be chief and gain everything you always wanted, well, here is your chance."

"Oh, I will get my chance," said Muviro. "And when I am done, your betrothed and your heir will be mine."

Taking no chances, Basuli climbed back up into the tree as Muviro chased him up. Naoh and her son jumped off the tree and into the safety of several British and French Foreign Legion soldiers. Basuli then dodged an attempt by Muviro to get knocked down off of the tree by grabbing a branch that was right above him. Muviro missed and then grabbed Basuli's leg and pulled him back onto the branch he was on and the two fell off and back onto the ground. Basuli then grabbed his spear and tried to end the battle by stabbing Muviro in the throat, but he grabbed the tip of his spear and pulled it off, thus making the main weapon of Basuli's useless. Basuli was not going to let the loss of his spear get him down and kicked Muviro off of him by kicking him in the family jewels.

As Muviro lay down on the ground wincing in pain, Michel thought it was an opportunity to arrest him and grabbed his handcuffs from his pocket. But, just as he approached Muviro, the Wazari warrior got to his feet and grabbed Naoh and her child by her arm, refusing to lose right here and right now.

"Don't you hurt her, Muviro!" shouted Basuli. "I'm warning you."

"One step towards me," cried Muviro. "I will kill us both. You have lived the high life for long enough, Basuli, now its time for the age of Muviro to begin. I am sure your father will understand." He then dragged Naoh and her child in an attempt to leave the battlefield, but Basuli ever more determined to save his wife and child, grabbed Michel's gun from out of his pocket and aimed it right at Basuli's feet. He fired a shot and the bullet hit Muviro's leg, causing him to scream loudly in pain and causing him to let go of Naoh and her child.

"Naoh, run!" shouted Basuli and Naoh took her child in her arms and ran as fast as she could from Muviro, as the wounded Wazari Warrior charged towards Basuli and the crafty warrior chose this opportunity to lure his enemy towards the waterfall in an effort to finish him off once and for all.

But, Muviro was not going to go down that easily. He picked up a gun off of a dead deserter and opened fire on Basuli. Other soldiers heard the gunfire and tried to help out, but Michel raised his arm at them and yelled at them to not fire until they were ordered to. Basuli charged back up into the tree and the fierce Wazari grabbed a mango that was up in the tree and threw it down at Muviro, hitting him in the face. Now, Muviro was even more angrier than before and despite losing blood in his leg, he climbed up the tree, only to be brought back down to the ground when Basuli kicked him back down. Basuli then jumped off of the tree and stood before Muviro as he laid on the ground, looking up at Basuli knowing that his time was nearly up.

"Muviro," he said. "You have interfered with my family and my friends for the last time. The time has come for you to surrender and face Wazari punishment for your crimes. My father will be expecting you as will all the people of my tribe whom you and your allies injured when you attacked the village on the most important day of our lives. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Muviro then saw one last opportunity to finish off his enemy and looked over at the nearby waterfall, thinking if he could throw Basuli off of the waterfall, he can finally be rid of his enemy once and for all and secure the revenge that he always wanted. He then looked back up towards Basuli.

"I do have one thing to say," gasped Muviro. "I am not finished yet!" He then used his uninjured leg to kick Basuli down to the ground and then got back up and went on top of him and they rolled towards the waterfall.

As they got closer and closer to the waterfall, Basuli could see that death was going to take either him or Muviro and he made sure deep down, that it wasn't going to be him. He had so much to live for and he had a wife and child to look after. But, Muviro had his own intentions and he rolled each other towards the very edge of the cliff looking down towards the waterfall. Basuli looked at his enemy and gave him another kick in his family jewels and he flung over Basuli and grabbed onto a root that he now was holding onto from certain death. Basuli knew that as much as he hated Muviro for everything he had done, he knew that Muviro did not deserve to die like this and reached over the edge to grab his hand.

"Muviro," he cried. "Let me help you and you can face punishment alive." But, Muviro was not going to surrender that easily. But, nevertheless, he knew that his time was almost up and decided now the time had come to surrender. He reached out his hand to Basuli's and just as he was about to be pulled up, the root began to snap and Muviro began to yelp in pain.

"Basuli, help me!" he cried. Basuli reached over towards his enemy and tried to pull him up, but the combination of the root snapping as well as the considerable blood loss from the earlier gunshot wound made Muviro lose his grip and with one final snap of the root, he fell screaming into the river below as Basuli looked down in horror as his enemy fell into the raging river below and drowned beneath the surging waters.

It was over, but even though Muviro was dead and the battle was over, the damage was done and it would take a great amount of time for everything to be healed from what had just happened.


	10. After the Battle

Chapter 10

"After the Battle"

It was over. The battle between Basuli and his rival Muviro had come to an end with Muviro falling to his death in the raging river below and Basuli the only one left standing. As he watched his rival drown beneath the waters of the river, he then turned his attention towards Naoh and his son, Rafiki. Running over to them, Basuli gave them the biggest hug they would ever have as a family, knowing that the threat keeping them all apart was gone.

Looking on from a distance, Tarzan and Jane hugged each other as Jane had once again had been rescued from being kidnapped. But, she had suffered worse than Naoh as she had been knocked out cold and then raped by Col. Lameroux in his failed quest to avenge the death of his leader, Col. Staquait. Jane was lucky to be alive, although her powder blue dress was dirtied from the ordeal. As for Tarzan, he had only suffered the injury to his arm, which was now bandaged by a piece of Jane's petticoat. They were still to be godparents after all and the events of recent memory had almost prevented that from being accomplished.

Meanwhile, Michel and his men were rounding up deserters of the French Foreign Legion to be taken back to Cape Doom and imprisoned as traitors of France. Although the Staquait loyalists had been captured, Michel could not sense but a degree of guilt. After all, he vowed to protect Jane and Tarzan from the French Foreign Legion and inside his mind, he failed. But, as he oversaw the arrests, he could see Tarzan and Jane walk over towards him and he did not want them to see his distressed look at any time.

"Tarzan, Jane," he muttered. "Are you both all right?"

"We are Michel," said Jane. "But you look like something is bothering you. Would you care to tell us what it is?"

"Well," said Michel filled with remorse. "I feel like I have failed you both because after your torture on Cape Doom, Jane, I vowed to protect you and Tarzan from the French Foreign Legion and what happened? I let you be raped by someone who was loyal to Col. Staquait and now, I am going to have to live with that mistake for the rest of my life."

Jane walked over to Michel and placed her dirty gloved hand on his shoulder. He then turned his attention towards his English friend.

"Michel," she replied. "I know you vowed to us that you would protect us from the French Foreign Legion. But, you must realize that I have lived in the jungle for a long time now and I learned that I have to take extreme measures in order to survive. When Col. Lameroux was forcing me to strip naked, I did not crack under the pressure and I knew that I would be rescued eventually if I knew what it took to survive. You helped me do that when I was imprisoned with my friends on Cape Doom and because of that, I am much stronger than ever before."

"Is that what you think?" asked Michel, perking up slightly. "That what I did on Cape Doom in rescuing you and your friends somewhat helped you become stronger? That makes me feel better slightly."

"I know it does, Michel," replied Jane. "Perhaps it would be best for you not to be so hard on yourself sometimes. Everyone makes mistakes, Michel, even you."

"Hmm, I can see what you are saying, Jane," replied Michel, smiling at her slightly, knowing that what she said was true and that was something that he had to take in as they look over the waterfalls.

Meanwhile, everyone left the waterfall and began making their way towards the Wazari village with Basuli and Tarzan and their families under heavy guard and the Staquait Loyalists chained together in a chain gang formation. Looking at the men who kidnapped his wife and son, Basuli could not help but feel a sense of anger and disgust towards them. After all, his longtime rival made an alliance with them and together, they invaded the village and either damaged or destroyed everything that they had all worked for their entire lives in a matter of seconds. But, Naoh placed her hand on Basuli's cheek and she made him turn towards her.

"Don't pay any attention to them, my husband," she said. "They will be out of our lives soon enough forever."

"But, I can't sense a desire but to want to kill them, Naoh," said Basuli. "They nearly destroyed our lives by helping Muviro come between us and I personally want to kill them all myself in front of my father and you."

"Basuli," she pleaded. "Please think of our precious child and what he has been as much as us. It would be wrong to have him grow up to be a bloodthirsty leader of our tribe. You must remember that. It would be better for us and our tribe if Col. Dumont took them away from here and have them all imprisoned on that Cape Doom island prison. "

"You're right, Naoh," he sighed. "I should think of our child and not the fate of these invaders. But, my father wants me to start thinking about protecting our people from those who want to harm them. When my father dies, I become leader and I need this to be a learning experience."

"So you want this to be more of a learning experience than something that involved your wife and child?" scolded Naoh. "Take a good look at yourself, Basuli. We weren't betrothed by our families just so you can act in this manner. We were destined to be together for the purpose of one day ruling our tribe and maintaining the customs of our tribe as well. Do you understand that, Basuli?"

After getting sternly lectured by his wife, Basuli turned to face his wife and gave his response.

"You're right, Naoh," he sighed. "I really do not wish for them to die for their crimes. It's just that, they attacked my people and you and our child. I just don't want this to ever happen again, that's all and my rage and anger took over. I promise you Naoh, that for the sake of our child, I will not let this behavior overtake me again."

Naoh smiled at her husband's apology towards her and they hugged each other with content and love for the fact that Naoh was together with her husband again. Then, suddenly, they came to a complete stop at a horrible sight.

"What is it, Michel?" asked Tarzan.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Jane.

"Take a look and see for yourselves," Michel said grimly.

The group looked out and saw the Wazari village clearly for the first time since the attack. It was completely destroyed with several huts burned completely to the ground and the ceremonial table that was supposed to be used for the Christening was damaged beyond belief. Michel then turned to his captives.

"Do you see what you have done?!" he shouted. "You will all pay dearly for this atrocity against my friends and the people of the Wazari village, mark my words!"

The captives in the chain gang showed no ounce of remorse to their actions on this peaceful African tribe. Michel gave one long angry look at the Chain Gang and turned his attention towards Basuli and Naoh.

"I am sorry," he said. "If there is anything we can do to help, please tell us now."

"Can you make sure my father is alive?" asked Basuli.

"And my father, too?" added Jane.

"Jane," said Michel. "Your father is alive and only suffered minor injuries. We brought him to my father's trading post and has been there since the attack."

But for the condition on Keewazi, Basuli's father, Michel had no choice but had to say what he had to say to Basuli.

"I'm sorry, Basuli," said Michel. "Your father did not survive the attack."

A hushed silence fell over the group and for Basuli, he did not have time to mourn his father or be grateful that he and his family were alive.

As of now, he was chief of the Wazari tribe.


	11. The Grief of a Chief's Son

Chapter 11

"The Grief of A Chief's Son"

Throughout the day, all Basuli could do was wander through the severely damaged Wazari village with the realization that his father was dead and that he was now chief of his tribe. The Wazaris had come to admire and respect him for who he was and how he could one day be a successful leader of the Wazari tribe. Basuli then approached the site where his wedding was and where his son's christening was supposed to be. All he could think of as he looked at the site was what made Muviro act the way he did? He knew that he was only trying to give his family respect by becoming leader, but a bloodthirsty desire to kill Basuli and his wife and son was going far beyond that of a Wazari member or any tribal member for that matter.

Nevertheless, Basuli wanted nothing more right now than to see his father's body one last time. Although, Keewzai was initially alive at the time of the attack's end, the injuries he suffered were so great, that there was no hope for him to survive. Walking over towards a tent for the injured, Basuli walked over towards several caskets that were already lined up in a row and at the top was his father's casket. Holding his breath, Basuli walked over and got down on his knees and saw Keewazi's body in the casket, his wounds cleaned and his burial mask was on his face, per Wazari tradition. Overcome with grief and anger, Basuli broke down and began to cry.

Watching from a nearby distance, Jane and Professor Porter, who had survived his own injuries, could not help but sob along with Basuli over the loss of a father and close friend. Tarzan, who never showed any emotion nor understood it, just bowed his head and what he was seeing before him reminded him of the time of Kerchak's death and how he told Tarzan to take care of his gorilla family as he was now the leader. Sooner or later, he would have to tell Basuli what this all meant for him.

Later, after Keewazi's casket along with all the others had been taken away for burial, Basuli was in a trance of shock and sadness over his father's death. Tarzan saw him sitting on a nearby rock and walked over towards him and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting you," said Tarzan. "But, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm fine," gasped Basuli, startled that his friend was at his side. "I'm just sad and shocked over my father's death."

"I know how it is," replied Tarzan. "I went through the same thing when Kerchak died during Clayton's invasion of the gorilla tribe. It was a shock at first, but I soon learned of how important that what Kerchak said was that he truly wanted me to lead the gorillas, even though he once said that I would never be one of them. Before he drew his last breath, he said to me 'Take care of them, my son.'"

"Then, you are saying that my father truly wanted me to lead my tribe as much as your adoptive father once said?" asked Basuli, as he drew away a tear.

"Yes," replied Tarzan. "Just remember everything that your father taught you and you will make him proud Basuli, I know you will."

A sense of reassurance came through Basuli's mind knowing that Tarzan had inspired him in a sense to become a true leader of his people and that what he said was true.

Meanwhile, Michel had walked over towards Jane and Naoh to check on them as a military doctor was examining them. Jane had just put her dress back on after being examined and saw Tarzan and Basuli from a nearby distance. However, Jane could not help but feel sick over being raped by Foreign Legion Soldiers not once, but twice and that she once again feared that she would be impregnated by someone that she was not married to.

"Jane," asked Michel. "Are you all right?"

Jane looked over towards Michel and sighed heavily.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just worried that I be impregnated after my experience with the French Foreign Legion."

"It's okay," he replied. "If there is anything I can do to help you, please tell me. We have a doctor in our division who specializes in abortions and can perform one on you and that your nightmare will come to an end."

Jane took in what was said to her and once again looked out to Tarzan and Basuli. An abortion in her mind was extremely risky. She and Tarzan had always wanted children, but it would not be like this. She wanted her children to have Tarzan as a biological father and that one day they would learn to be king and queen of the jungle much like them. But, she did not want to have children in her family to be fathered by Col. Staquait or Col. Lameroux, two evil men who violated her virginity and forced her to strip completely naked all for revenge.

"Well," she answered. "I need to talk to Tarzan about it. I want us to have our children father by a man who is the love of my life and will have my father as a doting grandfather. But, personally, for the sake of our marriage, I would like to undergo the procedure after Basuli is crowned chief."

"Very well, Jane," said Michel. "We are going to remain in the jungle and scope out any foreign legion soldiers who may be on the run. Our doctor will stay here until the entire wounded are healed and then when the time comes, he will perform the operation. But, we will not do anything unless you talk with Tarzan."

"I appreciate you support in all this, Michel," answered Jane. "I just want to be better safe than sorry, that's all."

"I understand, Jane," he replied. "My father and I will make arrangements when the time is right for the operation. I want all this pain to go away as much as you."

Jane and Michel hugged each other with reassurance towards each other and everything seemed to be coming together, but it was only a matter of time before the true healing process began for everyone involved.


	12. The Pregnancy Test

Chapter 12

"The Pregnancy Test"

Jane and Tarzan arrived home at the tree house for the first time since everything that had happened to them and their friends. Even so, the shock of Keewazi's death and Basuli's ascension, as well as the possibility of Jane being pregnant with a child not fathered by Tarzan, sent shockwaves throughout their minds. As Jane went into her bedroom and changed out of her formal powder blue dress and into her casual yellow shirt and green wrap skirt, she wanted to feel her stomach and see if there was movement inside. Tarzan was becoming more and more worried for his wife and approached her with care.

"Jane," he said. "Everything is going to be all right. Your father and I are going to be with you throughout all this as well as Michel."

"I know Tarzan," said Jane. "It's just that we always wanted to have children and I feel like I may have been deceived by evil men."

"If we do have children," reassured Tarzan. "I will raise them and turn them into worthy successors of the jungle. But, you can't be worrying about this all the time. It's like you always said, certain things take time. Remember how it took for Kerchak to accept you and the Professor for who you are?"

Jane suddenly remembered what Tarzan had just said, knowing that he would be more than willing to accept the children he didn't father for who they are. Nevertheless, despite this reassurance, she knew that everything rested on a pregnancy test that was to be performed by the French Foreign Legion doctors.

"Yes, I do Tarzan," she replied. "And I know that you will be a great father, no matter what the outcome."

"Well," he said. "Maybe perhaps you should try and sleep. Kala always said that sometimes you should not worry over every little thing."

Jane and Tarzan then went to bed that night thinking of the uncertain future that was to come to them. Everything was all resting on the pregnancy test that was to now take place the very next day.

The next day, Jane and Tarzan along with Professor Porter walked over to the trading post where the Foreign Legion ship was docked. As they approached the ship, Michel and the military doctor stood at the docks waiting for them to arrive. Professor Porter had his arm in a sling as he was still nursing injuries from the attack on the Wazari village.

"Good morning," said Michel. "I see you have decided to come and have us do the pregnancy test. I would like to introduce you to Dr. Frederic Non, our chief military doctor."

"We are very honored to meet you, doctor," said Professor Porter. "Your assistants did a splendid job in treating my arm."

"Well, thank you, professor," said Dr. Non. "That is what we are here for and we take a lot of pride in what we do here in the French Foreign Legion."

"Dr. Non is qualified in OBGYN as well as general medicine," said Michel, who turned his attention towards Jane. "He will perform two Pregnancy tests on you and you will also be tested for any DNA that was left on you from your attacks with Col. Staquait and Col. Lameroux."

"Will it hurt me in anyway?" asked Jane nervously.

"Absolutely not," said Michel. "I want you to know that we are here to make sure that your lives are not affected in any way possible and if you have any chance of having a child, we can do an abortion and that your nightmare can end right here and now. But, if you do need to have an abortion, you will need to go to Paris for the operation."

"However," added Dr. Non. "Since you are from London, I have a friend who can perform the abortion in London. But, it is like Col. Dumont said, everything that we are saying will rest on the outcome of this test that we will perform."

"Well, then," said Jane. "Maybe now there is no turning back from here on in. I'm ready."

"Very well," said Dr. Non. "If you could just come with me, we can get started. Tarzan and Professor Porter, you can come aboard and wait for Jane to be done."

Jane turned towards Tarzan and her father and gave them hugs and struggled to hold back tears as she was led onto the ship towards the operating room where the procedure would take place. Tarzan and Professor Porter followed and then for two hours, they waited and waited for any news that would come out of the operating room.

Now, Tarzan had told Jane that he would be a good father regardless of the outcome but deep down, the thought of having a child that would not be his, came as a shock to him and that he was only saying that he would accept the child because he only wanted to make Jane happy. But, once again, the procedure that was going on in the operating room was going to determine the outcome.

A little while later, Dr. Non came out of the operating room and Tarzan and Professor Porter got up to meet him.

"Doctor," asked Professor Porter. "How is my daughter?"

"Well, I have some good news," said Dr. Non. "The good news is that Jane is not pregnant and that we have given her medicine that will eliminate any unwanted DNA that is in her system."

"That's wonderful," said Tarzan.

"But, I must say," asked Professor Porter. "What is the bad news?"

A grim look fell on Dr. Non's face with what he said about the bad news. For he knew, Tarzan and Professor Porter would be disgusted with what he had to say to them.

"The bad news is," he said. "We found traces of vaginal injury in Jane's bosom confirming our suspicions that she was indeed raped in a very violent and unforgiven manner."

Tarzan did not take this news well and punched his fist against a wall in anger. Everyone's fears of Jane being raped had come to pass and it was a disgusting manner for them all to take in. Professor Porter sat down in a chair filled with shock that his only child had been sexually assaulted not once, but twice.

"How is she now?" asked Tarzan. "Can we see her?"

"I'm afraid that she will be a while before you can see her," said Michel. "Once she is awake from the anthestic, we will let you and you can see her. However, I do have more good news for the both of you."

"What is that, Michel?" asked Professor Porter.

"We found more of Col. Lameroux's soldiers hiding in the jungle's and they will be taken back to Cape Doom and imprisoned on charges of being an accomplice to a public enemy number one," replied Michel. "We also learned that Basuli and Naoh will have a coronation ceremony in three days. By then, Jane will be well enough to attend."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" asked Professor Porter.

"The only thing you can do," said Dr. Non. "Is to be supportive of Jane as much as possible and that she knows that you two will be there for her as much as possible. Sometimes, it's never easy to recover from something as traumatizing as a rape and that I think it will take time. She will probably have nightmares and there will be times where she will be unable to leave your home."

Tarzan and Professor Porter looked at each other with discontent and a little while later as they sat in the room, Jane woke up from the anthestic and looked towards her husband and father, fully unaware of what was revealed to them about her condition and results.


	13. Operation Aftermath

Chapter 13

"Operation Aftermath"

Following her operation, Jane opened her eyes to see that Tarzan and her father were at her bedside. She was still woozy from the anethestic that placed into her system and her body was still stiff and tired from enduring so much during the procedure. Her long brown hair was wrinkled and the hospital gown she was wearing was starting to stick to her body. Her husband and father could see that her blue eyes were still trying to open and that she tried to speak, but she couldn't.

"Janey, dear," whispered Professor Porter. "It's all over, you can wake up now."

Jane groaned and pushed her hair back from her eyes. She turned to see her father and could not help herself but smile that her loved ones were at her bedside.

"Is it all over?" she asked groggerly. "The procedure?"

"Yes," said Tarzan. "It's all over." Tarzan didn't want to say anything about what Dr. Non had said to them, but he wanted to wait until he had come back inside to see Jane's condition.

"Did they discover anything about me?" Jane asked. "What did they say?"

Tarzan and Professor Porter looked at each other with worried glances, knowing that Jane had to understand the truth about what was discovered about what she had suffered. Both of them wanted to wait until Dr. Non had returned but Jane was eager to hear the news.

"Jane," gulped Professor Porter. "Dr. Non had explained to us that you were not impregnated in anyway, but he did find injuries in your vaginal area that confirms you were raped."

A small tear came into Jane's left eye upon hearing those words. After all, she wanted the truth and she got it and it was the news she did not want to hear, but it was what it was. It was only then that she came to the realization that she had indeed had her virginity taken away from her. She wiped a tear away and all she wanted to do was to end the nightmares she had lived, but it was not going to end in a day and she knew that as did her father and her husband.

"Daddy," she cried. "What am I going to do now? I didn't want any of this to happen to us."

"I know dear," he said sadly. "But be thankful that having a child fathered by either Colonel Staquait or Colonel Lameroux is out of the picture."

"Dr. Non told us that you would most likely be subjected to nightmares based on your experiences," continued Professor Porter. "Just remember that we are here for you, no matter what happens now."

Just then, the door opened and Dr. Non entered followed by Michel. The two men could see that Jane had already found out the truth about her experiences. Pulling a chair towards Jane's bed, Dr. Non looked at his patient and stroked his moustache as he looked at her.

"Miss Porter," he said. "How are you feeling with what has been revealed to you?"

"I'm shocked and saddened," replied Jane. "I just had a piece of my life taken away from me not once but twice and I don't know how I am going to get it all back."

"There are times in life where these things happen Jane," said Michel. "There is evil in the world who wants to harm you and your loved ones and I am sorry to say that happens to be men whom I served under for many years. But what is more important right now is that your father and Tarzan support you in any way."

A nurse entered the room and brought in Jane's clothes leaving them on the end of her bed.

"I am leaving your clothes here, Miss Porter," she said. "You may change into them when you are discharged my dear."

"Thank you, nurse," replied Jane and the nurse left the room.

"Now," continued Michel. "I do have more news for you regarding the conditions in the Wazari village. I was telling Tarzan and your father that several of Col. Lameroux's men had been apprehended and they will be charged with being accessories to a crime, meaning that they will pay for the crimes committed during the tenors of Col. Staquait and Col. Lameroux. They will each be serving life sentences on Cape Doom for everything that they had done."

"That's the best news I have heard all day, Michel," said Jane. "But, do you think I will ever get over something like this?"

"Well," said Dr. Non. "From a doctor's perspective, Miss Porter, I have seen cases where some rape victims will get over their attacks rather quickly and move on with their lives and I have seen cases where some women never get over their assaults. But, in your case, since you were attacked on two different occasions by two different men, it will determine in time whether or not you will get over this. But, my recommendation is that you are continuously surrounded by loved ones and try to do activities that don't involve any type of stress or getting involved in any danger."

"Well, Jane," suggested Professor Porter. "We can return to London for a visit. It's been over a year since we left and seen any of our friends and families."

Now, to Tarzan, it was not exactly the most popular choice of therapy for Jane. But, he wanted what was best for his mate and he remembered Professor Porter's words about living in Jane's civilized world for once. After all, she did live in his jungle world every day and that it would sometimes bother Tarzan when she asked him to act all civilized.

"Yes, Jane," he added. "Do you remember that we were going to London when Clayton ruined our plans? I think now is the time for us to finish what we started."

Jane was surprised by what Tarzan had said to her. Tarzan never liked acting civilized, but he was going to do whatever it took for Jane to recover from her ordeals. Turning towards her husband, she gave him a small smile and placed her hand on his chest.

"We can visit London after everything settles down," she said happily, knowing that Tarzan was going to go out of his element for once. "Thank you for your love and support."

"I will always love you, Jane," said Tarzan happily and hugged her tightly.

Little did any of them realize that everything was going to take time to heal from a pair of traumatizing events, such as this.


	14. Time Heals All Wounds

Chapter 14

"Time Heals All Wounds"

While Jane and her family were dealing with the aftermaths of a rape, Basuli and Naoh had only thing on their minds and that was the unfinished Christening for their son, Rafiki. While Jane was undergoing the pregnancy prevention procedure, Basuli, under the heavy guard of Michel's French Foreign Legion, was crowned chief of the Wazari tribe. A move that was so sudden to him, due to Keewazi's death at the hands of Col. Lameroux's men. But even though he was chief, he wished that his father was here to see this moment, even though it was full of haste and private to everyone. Both he and Naoh missed Keewazi and for him to not see his grandson become a baptized member of the Wazari's as well as see Basuli fulfill his destiny of becoming chief, was especially hard for them both.

But, Basuli in his mind knew that his father did not want him to be sad and mourn his death. He had to be strong and open minded as he had no choice but to focus his attention on his people. There were many wounded and injured that still had to be looked at and tended to. After all, his people were attacked by men led by his most hated rival, Muviro, who by now was lying dead in the streams of the jungle heading out towards the Atlantic Ocean, where he would be fish food, sooner than he thought.

"Basuli," asked his wife. "Most of the tribe are in recovery from this nightmare. Should we wait until everyone is back to normal before we continue to proceed with our child's christening?"

"My father would want everyone to be well," replied Basuli. "We will have our child baptized as our son and then we will rule our tribe as a family. But, you are right my queen, we should wait for the pain and the nightmares of the past day to leave our tribe forever. Besides, we need Jane and Tarzan to be here as they are the godparents."

"After what Jane had gone through," said Naoh. "I think a Christening and becoming a godmother would be really useful for her and Tarzan."

However, Naoh couldn't help but think of what her close friend was going through as a result of the two attacks she sustained. However, both she and Basuli were unaware of her first ordeal with Col. Lameroux's superior, Col. Staquait. If only Jane could tell them about it, they would fully understand the dangers of the French Foreign Legion before Michel had taken over.

"However," she continued. "I feel like Jane had known these savages that had invaded our homeland. After all, when we were being held captive, they seemed to know her to the point of the fact that she seemed to be fair game towards them. I think we should one day find out the truth about these savages from her point of view."

"Maybe it's best we leave them alone, Naoh," said Basuli. "Michel says that Jane is undergoing an operation to see if she had any traces of an attack."

"What's an operation?" asked Naoh, as she had spent her entire life enclosed from the outside world and was completely naïve about it.

"It's something that outside humans do to heal other outside humans," said Basuli. "Tarzan had told me about it one day."

"Could Jane be possibly all right?" asked Naoh nervously, now starting to grow nervous at what the word "operation" had meant to her. But, Basuli felt like it was his duty to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"I'm sure she will be fine," said Basuli. "My father will make sure that Jane is well and that both she and Tarzan will return and that we will have the Christening that my father had always wanted as will us and our friends."

"Well," sighed Naoh. "I'm sure that if what you say is true, then I should have nothing to worry about."

"I just hate to see my bride worried," laughed Basuli and he kissed his wife on her forehead and left to check on his son who was in a nearby tent still be treated for possible injuries that he may have sustained in the attack and during his ordeal. As he left, Naoh now had a sense of reassurance over Jane's recovery and she beckoned over a Wazari messenger who came towards her.

"Tell Tarzan and Jane that we plan to have the Christening tomorrow," she said. "It's time to finish what Keewazi had started."

"I shall go at once," said the messenger and he grabbed a spear and left as Naoh looked on.

Meanwhile, Tarzan and Professor Porter had walked Jane back home to the tree house from the hospital ship under guard from Michel and several soldiers. As they entered the tree house, Jane was led into her bedroom and Professor Porter shut the door as Tarzan and Michel were left outside.

"She will sleep now," said Professor Porter. "After all that she's been through, she needs to be back in her home where she belongs with her father and her husband."

"Indeed she does, Professor," replied Michel. "But just remember what Dr. Non had said about Jane being continuously traumatized by her double attacks. She must still be continuously loved and supported by the both of you no matter what the cost."

"We'll do whatever we can, Michel," said Tarzan. "I promise you and everyone else that I will give Jane the support she needs to get through these events."

Just then, a loud noise was heard and Michel raised his pistol at the door. Knowing that Jane was already emotionally damaged as she was, he had to protect her in the manner of a typical French Foreign Legion soldier.

"Whoever you are, come in with your hands up," shouted Michel and Tarzan joined his friend at the door with one of his spears in his hand. Tarzan pulled open the door to reveal the Wazari messenger raising his hands and nervously walked inside. Both Michel and Tarzan lowered their weapons and allowed the messenger to enter.

"I mean no harm," he cried. "I message from the new chief and his wife."

"What is it?" asked Tarzan. "Is it about the Christening?"

"Yes," said the messenger. "They want to have the Christening tomorrow."

Tarzan looked back at the bedroom Jane was in and thought that she was in no condition to attend following her surgery.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know if Jane will be ready by tomorrow. She had an operation today and needs to recover."

"But," replied the messenger. "The chief wants his son to be baptized tomorrow. His father would want it."

"Tell Basuli and Naoh that we would like to attend," said Tarzan. "But Jane is-."

Before Tarzan could finish his sentence, the door to the bedroom opened and Jane emerged from inside. Her long brown hair was a mess and she had trouble walking from the procedure that was done in her pubic area.

"Tarzan," she said. "I will not miss this for the world. " She then turned her attention towards the messenger.

"Tell Basuli and Naoh that we will plan on attending tomorrow in the Wazari village and that Tarzan and I will wear our Sunday best for them," Jane finished.

So, the confused messenger left and headed back towards the Wazari village. Both Tarzan and Professor Porter were shocked at Jane's rallying after her surgery. Once the queen of the jungle was back in the bedroom after her brief exit, the husband and father looked at each other with reassurance and optimism that everything was now coming together despite everything that had happened and that everything was now coming together for the Wazari Christening that everyone had always wanted.


	15. Looking Back and Moving Ahead

Chapter 15

"Looking Back and Moving Ahead"

The morning of the redone Christening was a bright warm sunny morning over the jungles of Africa. Tarzan and Jane woke up for the first time with something to look forward to that did not involve them getting into danger. Both Muviro and Col. Lameroux were dead and now nothing could keep them from attending this important day in the lives of Basuli and Naoh as well as their young son, who would soon become their godchild. Still, Tarzan was still shocked that Jane was determined to attend, despite the shock and suffering she endured at the hands of evil men. But, like Dr. Non and Michel had said, he had to do activities with her that was relaxing and somewhat in her element if there was any hope of her getting over the nightmares she had been having.

For the Christening, Tarzan was dressed in his late father's suit and Jane was wearing her yellow dress with her hair back in its elegant bun. She would have worn her powder blue dress, but because she wore it when she was kidnapped from the Wazari village, it would have only brought back memories of her attacks. As they walked into the village accompanied by Michel and several of his guards, they were greeted by Basuli and Naoh, dressed in traditional Wazari ceremonial garb. The four friends were happy to see each other for this important occasion.

"It's good to see you both," said Basuli as he and Naoh hugged Tarzan and Jane. "We're glad to see you all right, Jane."

"Well, thank you very much, you two," she said blushing slightly. "I would not have missed this for the world."

"Indeed," added Professor Porter. "We are very proud of our dear, beautiful Jane coming to life for this occasion."

"Oh, daddy," giggled Jane. "Stop It."

"It's all right, Jane," said Naoh. "Our day would not have been complete without you and our son would have missed his godmother."

"Where is Rafiki?" asked Tarzan.

"You will see him in time," said Basuli. "I've never seen him happier in his life. As a matter of fact, the entire village is happier than it's ever been."

"Well, we are glad to hear it," said Professor Porter.

A little while later, the ceremony began with a priestess who bore a similar resemblance to Queen La performing the baptism on Rafiki. Naoh and Basuli held their precious child throughout the ceremony as the priestess began to ask the all-important questions.

"Tarzan and Jane," she said. "As the godparents of Rafiki, who will one day succeed Basuli and Naoh as leader of the Wazari tribe, will you help watch over this child and support him with your love?"

"As Rafiki's godparents we will," they said.

"We will watch over this child," said Tarzan.

"And support him with our love," finished Jane.

"Basuli and Naoh," continued the priestess. "As the parents of Rafiki, who will one day succeed you as leader of the Wazari tribe, will you watch over this child and support him with your love?"

"As Rafiki's parents we will," they said.

"We will watch over our child," said Basuli.

"And support him with our love," finished Naoh.

"Then, Rafiki, in the name of the past chiefs of our tribe," said the priestess. "As well as the gods of our tribe, I hearby dub you as a member of the Wazari tribe. May you be blessed with the spirits of our tribe who have gone before and may you one day succeed your father as chief of the Wazari tribe and lead our tribe into a bright and glorious future."

Everyone cheered and the parents and godparents smiled warmly at each other and they all looked down at Rafiki, who was now baptized as a member of the Wazari as a successor of Keewazi. Tarzan and Jane hugged each other while Jane wiped away tears of joy. Throughout the day, everyone celebrated the baptism with tradition tribal dances and music and when everything was over, Tarzan and Jane bid Basul, Naoh and their newly baptized child farewell and walked back towards the tree house. But, not before walking down towards the trading post, as Michel was preparing to head back to Cape Doom.

"I'm glad to see everything went well," said Michel. "Hopefully now, everything will return back to normal for the both of you."

"I think so too," said Jane. "It's all thanks to you and your men."

"No, Jane," he said. "It's all thanks to you and Tarzan. Once again, you persisted in the face of adversity and kept Naoh and her child alive when you were both being held captive much like when we first met on Cape Doom."

"You might be right on that," said Jane. "But, do you think we will see you again?"

"Of course," added Dumont who came out from the trading post. "I am sure that this will not be the last time that we will see that last of my boy."

He then placed his hand on Michel's shoulder and smiled at him. Although, he found this to be most embarrassing.

"Father," he moaned. "Not in front of my friends."

Tarzan and Jane could not help but chuckle at this slight embarrassment, but Michel had to laugh as well, despite the fact that he was a soldier and that he would have to stand erect.

By the time Michel and his men had left to return to Cape Doom, the sun was already setting as Tarzan and Jane looked out over the dock.

"He sure is a great man, isn't he?" sighed Jane, her yellow dress blowing in the wind.

"Yes he is Jane," replied Tarzan. "Michel sure has helped us a lot in our lifetime. I just hope Cape Doom continues to maintain order as long as he remains in charge."

"Knowing him," added Jane. "I'm sure he will. He sure made himself one swell friend of ours."

Just then, a cold breeze blew over the dock as Jane's yellow dress and white petticoat continued to flap in the wind.

"Well," said Tarzan. "We might as well start heading back home."

So, Tarzan and Jane, still dressed in their best, walked arm and arm back to the tree house as night fell on the African jungles as well as on their nightmares that had now came to an end. As long as Tarzan and Jane and Basuli and Naoh were united in their marriages, anything wonderful could happen to them all.

All they ever needed was each other and each other alone.


End file.
